girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM36
"Dark Sarai! The Dark 5th Grader!" (ダークサライ！闇の小学５年生！; Dark Sarai! Yami no Shougaku 5-nensei!) is the 36th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 138th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Kokomi and the others fight the Doll Ikenaiers but Sarai ends up learning that she is a doll...! With that, Sarai powers up into Dark Sarai, the dark 5th grader! In order to save Sarai, Kokomi and the others must use Kizuna Style!! The girls and Phandy are discussing Sarai's situation when Kumachi notices something. Saki uses the zoom key and they see Sarai leading a group of stuffed animals turned into Mega-Ikenaiers. Kokomi believes that Dark Sarai isn't the real Sarai. She wants to reclaim the real Sarai, someone who likes having fun and doesn't really like bad things. The Reverse Police are lonely without Sarai. Detective Abekobe is looking at Sarai's drawings, Officer Magyaku is holding one of her toys, and Chief Gyanne is playing the recorder like she used to. Abekobe and Magyaku badmouth SakaSama for his treatment, but Gyanne warns them to be careful in case he hears, and says they should play pretend Phantomirage when Sarai returns. SakaSama shows up and is pleased that Sarai and other dolls are doing lots of bad things. Gyanne yells back in near tears, scolding him for not understanding Sarai's feelings. To a certain extent, SakaSama is actually sad that she became a delinquent because he does think of her as his daughter, so Gyanne apologizes. She gives a soft smile, to Abekobe and Magyaku and entrusts them with the important task of protecting Sarai. Minoru is handing out Cream Puffs near a playground but Sarai encourages stuffed animals to suck out the cream. Phantomirage arrive and transform. She introduces herself as a dark 5th grader, but Saki notices that 5th grader is still the same. She makes a cute pout then runs into a mall. Phantomi Heart chases after her while the other three face the Reverse Police. Phantomi Diamond uses a special key to make Abekobe fall in love with Magyaku. Phantomi Heart tells Sarai that they can be friends even if she's a doll, and she seems to be listening. Phantomi Spade says that Phantomi Heart's friend is a friend of Phantomirage, and they all agree. Sarai is about to become friends, but three Mega-Ikenaiers start messing with the mall's Santa. When she sees Phantomi Heart use Kizuna Style to turn them back into stuffed animals, she thinks she will be turned back into a doll and throws in the trash again like what happened with her previous owner. She calls Phantomi Heart a liar, then absorbs a lot of Ikenai Power and becomes Dark Sarai Santa Style. * To a certain extent, SakaSama is actually sad that Sarai became a delinquent because he does think of her as his daughter. * Sarai is about to become friends with Kokomi, but when she sees Phantomi Heart use Kizuna Style to turn a bunch of Mega-Ikenaiers back into stuffed animals, she thinks she will be turned back into a doll. * She calls Phantomi Heart a liar, then absorbs a lot of Ikenai Power and becomes Dark Sarai Santa Style. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # SakaSama # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga TBA Category:Episode Stub